my love in konoha
by kushinapepper
Summary: kagome sees inuyasha with kikyo and runs into her brother sesshomaru he tells her ,her past and ends up making a wish she finds a new love will inuyasha try to kill her now that she dosent want him?
1. Chapter 1

My name is kagome higurashi i am a ninja at konoha new here cause after my heart break with inuyasha i left. Lets replay that day.

_ ~FLASH BACK~_

_I had just came out the well from the future._

_i heard noises coming from the woods . So i went to investigate._

_i heard voices, they belonged to inuyasha and kikyo,_

_i heard kikyo say.''Inuyasha do you love my sorry exuse for a recarnation?''_

_,''No, she is merly a shard detector!_

_''How can i love the copy when i can have the oringinal?_

_''Ok.''_

_I struggled to keep my tearsd at bay i let my tears loose, i hoped he smelted them too._

_Inuyasha nose twitched he smelled tears he knew it didin't come from his kikyo. _

_In the entrance he saw tears run down my face ._

_,''K...K...Kagome im sorry ._

_,'' NO YOUR NOT SORRY I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU COUNTLESS TIME HOW I FELT , WAS I EVEN A FRIEND,? i yelled at the top of my lungs _

_,''I..I..''_

_,''You know what im leaving dont come looking for me when your kikiho cant look for the shards.!._

_Then i took of in the woods_

_ ~In the woods with sesshomaru ~_

_I was patrolling my lands like usually then i felt a pang of pain in my chest ,then i was knocked to the ground._

_This miko surprised me more, there she was broken and crying. I came to respect her and called her my little sister and trained her_ .

_.''What is wrong,little sister?_

_,''I...I..Inuyasha betrayed me then all of a sudden i held the little miko i called sister in my arms. _

_.''Its ok._

_,''No its not how can he call me merly a shard detector atleast i thought i was a friend.''_

_,''Well every thing is not what it seems ._

_,''I know.''_

_,''Indeed.'' _

_ ~Regular p.o.v_

_Sesshomaru took me inside he talked to me about how since i finished my training that he will tell me about my true self._

_At first i was a little confused at my older brothers antics but just stuck to it. I was banished out my thoughts when Sesshomaru said something._

_,''Kagome you are a parents were kyuubi and jin a powerful human miko her powers over came the gods power.''_

_I was flabberdgasted at what Sesshomaru said .Then he countinued_

_,''Your parents fell in love thust your were born ,your were a acient god soul that had been incarnated from mordiko.''_

_,''Your soul was to go into a human couple but you had a mind of your own you chose jin anf kyuubi then since they were powerful and you were a ancient god soul you became god of every universe.''_

_All i could say was ,''Oh.'' _

_.''Soooooo can i see my true from plz with a cherry on top.''_

_.''Yes you may.'' then rainbow colors engulfed me ._

_there stood me i had longer shinier blacker hair with red streaks from my father._

_big blue eyes with silver pink lips _

_red stripes on each cheak and a pink shikon no tama on my head and red striped on my wriest thighs and ankles._

_i was completly naked from the changed i had a orange colored circled on my stomach (like naruto to keep the nine tails in)_

_i had claws and fox teeth an i felt my self strengthin. i felt pain im my abdomend 1,000,000 black and red tails came (a trait from nine tails)_

_my brother noticed my changed and handed me some clothes and differnt scrolls _

_ stars,shreken,and sango, mirouku wepons and other things._

_scrolls:attack jutsu,kekki genkkai,frobidden jutsu and other things i needed to know._

_if i get hurt i heal extra fast i live forever and i my limbs get cut off they grow back._

_Sesshomaru explained me my attacks and trained me some more._

_we finished and i told him i had to go home._

_I left to the well i wishesd that i could start a new life and not loos my memories._

_Then i heard a soft voice say your wished has been granted mistress._

_ I woke up i felt small i was naked once again i was a sammler version of myself _

_my hair was long enough to cover up my private areas but i grabbed my backpack i din't thinks about putting clothes on at the time._

_I walked untill i got to a gate i jumed over it people looked at me weird because 1:i was naked 2:i was demon 3:they never seen me befroe_

_I came upon big oak doors little did i know Sesshomaru sent a letter to the hokage to imform her._

_I walked in there was 3 people one with blond hair, the other with silver he looked about 20 a boy with black hair with and blue and a girl with pink hair._

_They looked at me.(i was not the one for games i changed my attitude)_

_I looked at them and said .''what.''_

_Thten the lady who had big bust and smelled like sake said.'' well your naked what do you expect them to do jump out the window.''_

_,''You know what lady take a bath your smell make my nose burn,and lay off the sake.'' i said _

_,''W...W.. Why you little brat._

_,''well you were a brat before so lay off my case.''_

_when i saw her she was fuming_

_She made me smirk_

_I looked at them and said.''my name is kagome higurashi parents are kyuubi and jin and you are,?_

_they looked at me shocked they all thank bo wonder she has the tails._

_,''Im naruto ,im going to become hokage oneday,BELIVE IT!_

_,''Im sakura im going to marry sasuke_

_,''Im sasuke, Hn._

_''well sasuke teme not to burst your bubble but you saying Hn. is not going to get you any where.'' i said with a smile_

_Naruto smiled and jumped on me he forgot the fact that i was unclothed i was pushed on the ground._

_ ~Naruto p.o.v~_

_I felt something squishy i put my hand on it and touched and played with then i heard kagome scream .''HENTAI! and i went flying._

_Then i heard her say even though my boobs are big dosen't mean you go around playing with them._

_I blushed ._

_I heard baa-chan say something about im am going to let kagome live with me and she is going to borrow my clothes._

_ ~regular p.o.v~_

_Naruto gave me a bag with colthes i walked in the bathroom i put on the bra, panties and the orange,black,white jump suit._

_I attached the wepons sesshpmaru gave me in the pouches and shrank some of the sword on my necklace that had the shikon no tama._

_I walked out the bathroom and every body gasped ._

_ ~Naruto p.o.v~_

_I saw kagome in my clothing i felt my heart beat on my rib cage. _

_I said to myself i like kagome and not hinata or sakura i formed a crush on kagome. I hope she likes me back_

_ ~regular p.o.v~_

_I out my hair in a pony tail and put my hatake on i gave Naruto a toothy fox grin._

_I vowed to myself to have naruto as my own ._

_the hokage tsunde gave me money and she assingned me to team 7 as a ninja and i left with naruto_

_ ~END FALSH BACK~_

_Thats my replay od my betrayl of inuyasha and how little information or a sudden change can make me feel for a hyper blond headed ninja named naruto_


	2. Chapter 2

Today was my first day at ther ninja academy.

The teacher said.''student we have a new student,her name is kagome higurashi.''

,''Oh my mom says she is bad news shes a demon vessel like naruto,''

,''Well dont bring naruto in this you low life, a real shinobi wont do that,''

,''I dont care!''

,''Well if you want your tounge i assure you, you close that mouth of yours.''

,''Ok.''

,''Well im kagome higurashi as they say it, but dont mess with me unless you want my foot up your butt.''

,''And boys if you touch my breast or butt i will make sure you never have kids.'' i had a gleamey look in my eyes.

,''M-mm-mm-hhhh,'' was all i got as a respond they need to know im the alpha.

,''You may take your seat next to Naruto.''

,''OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.''

I walked to the seat i shared with i was jumping because i was sitting next to my crush.

I sat down i felt naruto playing with my hair ,I looked up at the teacher he looked like he was going somewhere.

I took naruto hand and entwined it with mind.

~naruto p.o.v~

Im holding hands with kagome shes preety . Her hands are soft.

I took in her features i looked at her red stripes on her cheaks.I noticed she had whisker marks on her cheaks like mine but her striped were lapped on them.

I squeezed her hand to get her attention.

She looked at me she smiled at me .

My cheaks heated up red she saw me blush.

I am falling harder than i thought.

~regular p.o.v~

I was dazed out my thought when the teacher said we can go out side for lunch and be back in a hour.

I was dragged out the room by naruto he lead m to the hokage moutain.

Then i was lifted in the air and landed on a rock.

Naruto just smiled ,I blushed a little.

Then i asked naruto,''Why do you have a demon inside you?''

He paused

,''Do you hate me .'' his hair covering his eyes

,''No what i feel for you is not hate ,they call it love at first sight,you know what i mean?

i took naruto's chin in my hand i carassed his cheak i bout my lips to his.

his lips were soft he licked my bottom lip asking for a entrance.

I opened it he tasted like ramen.

Then we broke a part.

We looked at each other and blushed.

Then i broke the broke the scilence and said ,''Do you want to be my boyfriend?, I understand if you dont because we met yesterday.

,''I do, i never felt like this with any one else you except me for me.''

I hugged him I felt hot tears ran down my face.

~naruto p.o.v~

I cant belive that me and kagome are together now even though we are 12 .

I felt a hot liquid on my shirt.I looked at a crying kagome.

I hugged her tight.

Then I heard kagome say i have to tell you about my past.I simply nodded

She told me everything and even had proof.

I still loved her nothing could ever changed that.

~regular p.o.v ~

,''Let's go make ramen at the house.''

,''RAMEEEEEEN,''

Me and naruto raced to the house we got to the door and unlocked it.

The house was orange and black and clean and stocked up with to me

I ran i nthe kitchen i used my fox fire to make the ramen.

Me and naruto were there eating it.

I looked at the clock we had 2 minutes untill we meet our sensei.

,''Naruto we are going to be late we have 2 more minutes till we meet our sensei.''

,''Oh shoot.''

,''Hold my hand.''

I was out the door in a blur of red.

We ended up in the classroom, quick.

Me and naruto sat down in out seats.

One of the boys named kiba came up and said,''hey good looking how about you ditch fox boy for me how a bout a yes-ish.''

,''How about a no-ish the boy you call fox boy is my mate to be we are courting now so how about you go chase your tail dog breath.''

,''Oh you got served.'' the class and usion

Then kiba was about to punch naruto when i elbowed him in the face he flew up in the air the i jumped up and my foot connected with his stomach.

He was bruised and you heard a couple of cracks

,''She must have used chakra!''.one kid said the rest nodded

,''No i dont use my chakra that much because i have more than 1,000,000 chakra levels.''

,''Oh''

,''Is he going to be alright.''sakura asked

,''No i heard a couple of bones crack she got a clean shot at him.'' sasuke said cooly

,''OMG sasuke you are sooo...u-u-u-h smart.'' one of the girls replied dumbly

Kiba then said ,'' she wants me.''

I will try to update everyday i will countinue this for my 1 follower thank you


	3. Chapter 3

After the little situation with kiba he had a medical nin look after him.

But that was funny I didnt know me beating up dog breath can make the other boys have hots for me. WOW!

I heard the other teams sensei's come in but ours didnt come,what a way to make me mad.

,''Im about to teach kakashi not to be late.'' my hyperactic boyfriend say.

,''NARUTO, do you think a jounin can fall for that?''

,''She has a point dobe.''

,''Shut up sasuke teme!''

**!POOOOOFFFFFF!**

_,''I loooked to see where they poof noise came_ from_ it was kakshi sensei._

_I started to laugh his hair was can a jounin teacher fall for that? _

_The world may never know._

_,''What can i say a bout my students?you are all idiots.''_

_,''Hey pink hair i would watch what you say because if i were you i would be nice to the girl who knows how to take that color out your hair ,hmmmm.''_

_,''Ok meet me at the roof_''

,''Ok bye,'' i was gone in a poof the others went by the stairs.

~up on the roof~

,'' you little genin are going to tell me about yourselfs,your likes,hates,hobies and dreams.

,''Tell us about your self,''

,''My name is kakashi all you need to know.''

boriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggg

naruto:I like kagome chan and ramen.I hate the 3 mins you have to wait for the ramen to be hobies are comparing dreams is marry kagome or mate her and become hokage!

sakura:i...i... like s...someone ...my...hobies...are...my...d...dreams...is...to.. .m...a...rry..(glance to sasuke)

sasuke: I like nothing in this world or anyone my dream is a abition that is to kill a certain someone.

kagome:I like naruto.I hate two hobbie are traing and spending time with naruto. My dreams are to marry/mate naruto and become the best leader i can be! and ninja cause im number 1 and you know it.

,''so i have a ramen freak, a fan girl,a emo boy and a normal girl with a big ego.

Our sensei said something about meet him at the training ground at 7:30

At that time i felt a similar aura so i raced to that place little did i know naruto followed me .

~naruto p.o.v~

I followed kagome to where she was at i saw her kiss a red headed boy on the cheek and she was laying on the grass taking to him saying she was going to leave me thats what i heard. She broke my heart she said she loved him but i came right in the middle and left right before she said what she had to say.

* * *

cliff hangy next chapter will naruto break it off or know what kagome really said?


	4. Chapter 4

I dont know whats wrong with naruto he seems to be pushing me away today im going to confront him.

As i just stapped my arrows to my back i headed out.

I saw naruto so i ran over to him.

,''Hi naruto.''

,''Dont hi naruto me.''

,''What do you mean,stop acting like you have a stick stuck up you butt.''

,''But it wasnt me who acted like i had a stick up my butt last night.''

,''What do you mean last night.''

,''Well i followed to the wood and you were talking to a red headed boy with green eyes and you said that you loved him and you were going to leave me.''

,''You know what you got is all wrong because i told you i had a son with green eyes and red hair,and i said i was never going to leave you .''

,''Your just like Inuyasha always stepping on my feelings ,and i thought i loved you but know i think we need to cool down because if your going to have a relatiobship we need trust.'' i was cyring

Then i felt something wiz past my face.

I looked up and saw the inu-tachi group.

Sango,Mirouku,inuyasha,and kikyo but i didnt see my kit.

,''Well it seems we have my old group,ne?

,''yeah we came to get the shikon no tama to bring kikyo alive.''

,''so sango and mirouku your trying to be along with them to?only so many people i can trust.''

,''sorry kagome but this is the place your going to die today.''

,''Ill like to see that.''

Inuyasha noticed i like that naruto he did wind scar.

I jumped in the way and blood splashed every were.

,''you cut off my precious arm,''

Before anyone noticed my arm was growing back.

Then I said,''grow.''

My bracelet with weapons on them had grown i picked up my sword kaze sesshomaru had given to me.

I jumped at Inu yasha and your heard meatal clashed.

Then what every one heard was shocking.

,''To bad you didnt have enough power to save me from killing shippo.''

I dropped my sword the wind picked up around me my hair turned an dark red my teeth grew longer my stripes on my cheeks grew jagged my 1,000,000 tails swooped around me and the ground shook.

My eyes where dark red.

,''You will pay for killing my kit family is family this kagome shall not have mercy on your youkai,soul,and body.'' my inner demon said in a raspy voice.

I jumped at him in goddess spead and had my clwas to his face when i was about to strike i heard sesshomaru's voice.

,''You should not waste time on killing that half breed little sister.''

,''Stay out of this sesshomaru he killed my son now this fith neeeds to wiped of this earth i created you know what i mean?''

Then i heard a voice say,''Kagome stop this now!,we miss you i miss you plz come back.''

,''You do not care,but only you fear i will destroy every thing in my way you dont love me.''

,''Yes i do i never had the chance to i really do love you but only if you come back i can express it to you.''

,''ok but do not hurt my mistress take care of her im her inner beast by the way till next time see you later.''

My eyes turned there usually color i collasped on the ground.

~Next day ~

The next day i woke up in a white bed and white floors,walls,and celling.

The smell of the forest and ramen filled my nose i looked to see naruto in my bed.

I got up and went in the bathroom.I came out with no towel cause naruto sleeps in till 1:00 or more little did i know naruto was watching.

I slipped on my clothes.

I met naruto bright colored face with blood out his nose.

I went and sat in the bed.

,''Can I talk to you.

,''yes.''

,''Im sorry for going beserk and going demon like that a...n...d you said- but i was cut off when naruto lips were pressed on mine we kissed for a couple min. then we broke the kiss.

,''Yeah ill be your boyfriend i never had the right to acusse you about you with shippo,can you forgive me?

,''Yeag im not the one to hold grudges! you know!

'due to fight sensei kakashi said we star our test tommorrow ok?''

,''Ok.!

,''I need to leave so you can get some rest bye kags.'',

,''Bye naru.''

Kagome still has her archery skills and no the inu-tachi dosent approve with her relation ship only sesshomaru and later in my chapters naruto will hurt inuyasha or get into a Nae!


End file.
